Chap 4
Vocabulary for Chapters 4 and 5 of The Great Gatsby Chapter 4 : 1. Knickerbockers (part of speech __Noun____) Definition _____ trousers ending above the knee''' _______________ ' '''Sentence ___ Knickerbockers are on to tight_______________________' : 2. Fluctuate (part of speech _Verb____) Definition __ cause to fluctuate or move in a wavelike pattern ___ ' ' Sentence ___ Associated Traction would have to fluctuate profitably next day'___' : 3. Sporadic ''' (part of speech __Adjective___) '''Definition __ recurring in scattered and irregular or unpredictable instances''' ____ ' '''Sentence _______' with the formless grace of our nervous, sporadic games''' ________''' : 4. Divine retribution (part of speech ___Adjrctive____) Definition _____ supernatural punishment of a person''' _____________ ' '''Sentence ____' His right hand suddenly ordered divine retribution to stand by. : 5. Rajah (part of speech __Noun_______) Definition _____A ruler in india______________ ''' '''Sentence ___ After that I lived like a young rajah in all the capitals of Europe'______' : 6. Elicit (part of speech __verb_______) Definition __ call forth _______________ ''' '''Sentence ___ It appreciated fully the chain of national circumstances which had elicited this tribute from Montenegro’s warm little heart.________ : 7. Valor (part of speech __Adjective_____) Definition ____ heroism''' ________________ ' '''Sentence ____The Knight showed great valor______________________' : 8. Denizen (part of speech __Adjective___) Definition ____ person who inhabits a particular place __________ ''' '''Sentence ___ He’s quite a character around New York — a denizen of Broadway''' ___''' : 9. Jauntily '''(part of speech ___Adjective______) '''Definition __ in a jaunty fashionable manner''' _________ ' '''Sentence ___' who leaned back jauntily just within the circle of my arm''' ___ ' ' ' Chapter 5 : 10.'Rout''' (part of speech __noun____) Definition ____ cause to flee''' ___________ ' '''Sentence __' At first I thought it was another party, a wild rout that had resolved itself into “hide-and-go-seek.” ________ : 11.Suppressed (part of speech ___verb_____) Definition ___ kept from public knowledge by various means''' _____ ' ' Sentence __''' He waited, looking at me with suppressed eagerness.____ : 12.Innumerbale (part of speech __Adjective__) Definition _____ countless: too numerous to be counted''' ______________ ' '''Sentence _____The number of people was Innumerbale ___________' : 13.Ecstatic (part of speech __Adjective______) Definition _______ feeling great rapture or delight''' ____________ ' '''Sentence ____' Daisy’s face, tipped sideways beneath a three-cornered lavender hat, looked out at me with a bright ecstatic smile'_____' : 14.Reproach (part of speech ___Verb___) Definition ___ a mild rebuke or criticism''' ________ ' '''Sentence ____He received little reproach ______________________' : 15.Serf (part of speech ____noun___) Definition ____ person who is bound to the land ________________ ''' '''Sentence __ Americans, while occasionally willing to be serfs, have always been obstinate about being peasantry._____ : 16.Obstinate (part of speech ___Adjective____) Definition ____ stubborn''' _______________ ' '''Sentence ____' Americans, while occasionally willing to be serfs, have always been obstinate about being peasantry._________ : 17.Exultation (part of speech __Adjective_____) Definition ____ a feeling of extreme joy _____ ''' '''Sentence ____ without a word or a gesture of exultation a new well-being radiated from him and filled the little room'_______' : 18.Hulking (part of speech _Adjective____) Definition ______ of great size and bulk''' __________ ' '''Sentence _____' Recovering himself in a minute he opened for us two hulking patent cabinets which held his massed suits _______ : 19.Nebulous(part of speech ___Adjective__) Definition ___ cloudy: lacking definite form or limits''' __________ ' '''Sentence ___' He was now decently clothed in a “sport shirt,” open at the neck, sneakers, and duck trousers of a nebulous hue.'___ ' ' ' ''The Great Gatsby ''Chapter 4 1.List all of the rumors told about Gatsby. ____ That he is a murderer and a convict. _________________ _______He is German_______________________________________________ 2.Why does Fitzgerald list all of Gatsby's party guests? Maybe to show how there's so many different people but Gatsby doesn't know any of them personally? _______________________________________________ 3.Why does Gatsby tell Nick about his life? Do you believe Gatsby? Does Nick? ______________ He's afraid to tell Nick the truth because he doesn't want Nick to think less of him. I don’t believe Gatsby, and Nick doesn’t either. Gatsby seems to hiding too much ______________ 4.What role does Meyer Wolfsheim play in the novel? Why is there so much focus on his nose and what does this tell you about Fitzgerald's politics? __Meyer's nose is highighted because Fitzgerald wants to point out that he is a Jew. This also goes to show the rampant Anti-Semitism, and all-around close-mindedness of the '20s. ________________________________________________________________ 5.What does Jordan's story of Daisy's marriage reveal about Daisy? ____________________ Jordan's story of Daisy's marriage is of the rockiness, about how whats his face is cheating on Daisy. She knows it, and he openly shows it. Letting her call during dinner and actually receiving those calls, to show that she's not good enough for him._____ 6.Why did Gatsby want Daisy to see his house? ________ He wanted to show it off to Daisy. He wanted to show her how rich he was and then hopefully she would love him for anything if just for money. Gatsby wanted Daisy to see his house because he wanted her to see everything he had. You can tell she's very materialistic in the book and by that he wanted her to be his again by persuading her with physical things. ___________________________________ 7.Nick says, "There are only the pursued, the pursuing, the busy and the tired." What does Nick mean? How does each character in the novel fit into this schema? ____Gatsby is like the person who is pursuing and Daisy is the pursued. If you're pursuing someone, then you're always busy and you just get tired.___ Quotes: Write down a quote, the page, and why it is important to this chapter. (page _____): “_______________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________________ Why it’s important: ___________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________________ ''The Great Gatsby ''Chapter 5 1.Why does Gatsby deliver so many goods and services to Nick's house? _______ To help him out because of Daisy.___________ ____________________ 2.Describe the effect of rain on the plot. the rain makes Gatsby even more nervous and think that Daisy won’t show. It makes him jittery. ___________________________________________ 3.Why does Gatsby offer Nick work? How does Nick feel about this? _______ Gatsby offers Nick work because Nick is going to bring Daisy over to his house so that her and Gatsby can meet again. Nick doesn't like the idea and tells Gatsby that he would rather stay in the bond business_____________________________________________ 4.Explain the significance of the green light. _____ It represents Gatsby’s dreams and hopes for his future. __________ __________________________________________________________________________ 5.Why does Gatsby get so many phone calls? What does this say about him? ______Because people want to get alcohol from Him _________________ ______He is a very popular guy___________________________________ Quotes: Write down a quote, the page, and why it is important to this chapter. (page _____): “_______________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________________ Why it’s important: ___________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________________